Holiday Quest
by HlElL0VER
Summary: Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kurabara journey to find a girl. Soon Kurabara falls in love with her.What will happen next. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho- Holiday Quest

The Quest

Chapter 1

Yusuke stared at the ground. Then the announcer said please send Yusuke Uramashi to my office. Why can't I have any fun thought Yusuke. Just then Keiko came. Yusuke, Yusuke where are you she shouted. She looked around and went inside. Yusuke listened to the breeze. He heard mumbling inside. Then Botan a girl with long blue hair came on a oar that was flying. She found Yusuke on the roof. Koenma has a mission for you she said.She made a portal. Are Hiei and Kurama already there Yusuke asked. She didn't say anything as Yusuke walked into the portal.

Why do I always have to go on missions. I shouldn't let that baby butt ordering me around. He looked around.Kurabara wasn't here yet. He saw Hiei and Kurama listening to Koenma. He went to listen.They were going on a quest to save a young girl from the dark lord. Kurabara came in.Tada I am here the stupid big head said.Why do I always have to go on missions with the shrimp. Shut up Hiei said as he glared at him. The baka stared around, so whats the mission.

Yusuke groaned. Lets don't take him Yusuke decided. I don't want to hear the mission all over again. The baka scowled at Yusuke. Yusuke stuck his tongue back. When finallyhe knew the mission they set sail. Yusuke saw a dolphin and asked him the way. The dolphin pointed south.

Yusuke set the boat and Hiei and Kuramaturned the boat south.Then Yusuke stared at the calm peaceful water when suddenly it started to gurgle...

Yusuke stared at the water as water poured out. He saw a tremondous shape before his eyes. It was a great white shark.Yusuke shouted and his crew rushed to see what happened. Hiei turned the ship faster as the shark devoured a chunk .

The baka was still sleeping soundly because he had played too much video games. Hieithe short demon with black shirt and long hair took out his kotana. Kuramathe legendary thief wearing all red pulled out a rose and transformed it into a whip.Yusuke prepared his hand for a powerful shot.

Hiei leaped at the shark and cut its rough skin. Kurama cut it into small pieces and Yusuke fried it by using a spirit gun. The three had a feastwhen Kuabara was sleeping soundly.Yusuke ate the most because he was the hungriest. He grabbed some meat and stuffed it into his mouth. Hiei and Kurama ate less because they were demons.

Then Yusuke saw a large shape of a enormous castle. Kurabara stood shaking with fear.Hiei opened the door. They picked the middle one. All they saw was lava. Yusuke stared ahead. He saw a door at the other end. Just then a fire dragon leaped out. Kurabara cried mami I want you. Hiei saw a canal and went on.

Kurama just then saw a dark figure at the other end.She stared at Kurama with a half-hearted grin. Kurama stepped on the boat as he thought who it was.

Yusuke was smiling happily like a big elf. He jumped on the canal and shot a spirit gun at the dragon.

I know this is short but I will write more in the next chapter.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	2. Chapter 2

Youko Kurama

Yusuke was getting overwhelmed shooting ball after ball. The dragon dodged and dodged. Hiei came. He hit his sword all over the place. They all missed.

The dragon shot a ball and turned Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurabara into babys. However Kurama turned into Youko. Mist formed around Kurama. White hair formed as the legendary thief Youko appeared in sight. The dragon laughed and shot a blast at the mist. Youko dissapeared and saw somebody trying to bite him. Mama, Baby Kurabara cried.

Kurama kicked Kurabara baby in his butt hole. Hiei baby laughed and bit Yusukes hand. Youko leaped off the boat and cut the giggling dragon.When they finally reached board the mysterious person was gone.Where could she be thought Youko as he grabbed all four babys and started running.

Youko heard a shrill shrill cry as the babys started crying. Kurama gave the baby potions and they turned back to normal.Youko raced into a room. He saw a witch cackling loudly. You Kurama said and attacked the witch.She froze him in midair.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Kurama woke up to find himself in a controller machine. He broke it and went out.Youko stared around. Zombies started coming from the ground. Oh no shouted Youko. A zombie grabbed Kurama and threw him to the ground.

Kurama cried in pain. The Uramashi team leaped at the zombie and knoked all of them down.

Sorry To Short!


End file.
